


Touch

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Random & Short, Wall Sex, practically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moment between pre-Roche Rorschach and Janey Slater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

"W-w-woah! Miss Slater, what are you--" 

She presses her mouth to his to stop his frantic babbling. The kid (for this is what she now knows Rorschach to be, no matter how many bones he breaks) is jittering under her hands and sounds almost scared. He's rock hard when she presses him back against the wall, though. His hands are clumsy, fumbling as if holding onto a woman is much harder than dropping three armed men.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing, Rorschach."

"Miss Slater, please--" He whimpers, and his hips buck when she reaches down and squeezes him through his pants. "Oh god. Oh god, Miss Slater I can't..." He trails off, panting and staring down as she hikes up her skirt and drops her panties. She thinks he might be praying, but she's not sure. 

He stammers that he's never done this, that he doesn't know what to do. She switches their positions, opening her legs and guiding him in. She's already soaked, and it turns out that Rorschach knows what to do after all, hips pumping so fast and desperate that it would be hilarious if it wasn't making her eyes roll back in her head. 

He whines softly, grinding desperately against her, his face pressed to her shoulder. He has gone from terrifying to helpless, and whimpers piteously, little sounds like sobs catching in his chest. It's like he's trying to climb inside her, and she knows she'll be sore later. She whispers in his ear that he's a good boy, and digs her fingers into his back as he lifts her slightly off her feet. She's been waiting for this for so long that she surprises herself with how quickly she comes when she reaches down to stroke her clit in time to Rorschach's frantic thrusts. It's almost good for a second one to hear the sound he makes when she clenches around him, wringing his climax out of him.


End file.
